Happily Never After
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Alison is A, and has been sentenced to life in prison. How will Emily and Maya, Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, and Spencer and Toby deal with the aftermath? Is the end of A really the end of all their problems? Will they really get their happy ever after? Emaya, Ezria, Haleb, and Spoby story.


_Hey everyone! So this is more of a general story with a focus on all four couples, but I am usually more of an Emaya writer so I hope I can get the other couples down pretty well. I apologize if I tend to focus more on Emaya than the other couples._

* * *

><p>Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria sat nervously in the court room, each holding their lover's hand and trying to avoid the glare of hatred that Alison was giving them. Maya gave the taller girl a reassuring kiss on the cheek, Toby and Caleb tightened their grip on their girlfriend's hands, and Ezra wrapped his arm around the smaller brunette.<p>

The jury had only been gone for half an hour before they came back into the room. That was a sure fire sign one way or the other. "All rise for the verdict," Judge Miller ordered. "Please read the verdict," he ordered. One member of the jury spoke. "We the jury find the defendant Alison DiLaurentis in the case of Alison DiLaurentis against the people of Rosewood..." it seemed like hours passed before he finally continued.

"Guilty on the charge of stalking in the first degree. Guilty on the charge of terroristic threats. Guilty on the charge conspiracy to commit criminal injustice. Guilty on the charge of murder in the first degree," the words didn't seem to register with any of the eight people desperately clinging to their lover across the courtroom.

Finally Aria realized what had happened and hugged Ezra tightly, causing a chain reaction with the rest of the group. Sighs of relief, kissing, hugging, and crying were mixed into one big reaction from the small crowd. "I hereby sentence you to life without parole," the judge decided. Alison shot the group one last glare before she was led out of the courtroom in handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up that morning in a better mood than she had in a long time. The sun was just beginning to rise. She stood and opened the blinds, grinning at the sight. Things were finally looking up. She and Paige had come to terms, and now the red head and Maya were becoming fast friends. The swimmer heard her phone buzz and looked down to see a text from her girlfriend. She smiled and clicked on the message. "Hey baby! Happy A free day!" The swimmer laughed at the text and quickly typed her response. "Happy A free day babe :) I gotta get ready for school, I'll pick you up in half an hour right?" She waited until she got a message reading "Yeah, see you soon, love you." before texting back "Love you too." and getting ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Hanna woke up to the sound of her phone beeping. She smiled as she remembered the events from the previous night and picked up her phone, seeing a text from Caleb. "Hey baby! Happy A free day!" She giggled and messaged him back quickly. "Hey Caleb. Happy A free day to you too. You are picking me up right?" She barely had time to look away from the screen before she got a response. "You bet babe. See you in forty-five minutes tops." The blonde grinned. Things were finally going to start getting better. She could now hear her phone beep and relax. She sighed happily and turned off her phone, setting it on the nightstand before walking to her closet to decide what to wear to school.

* * *

><p><p>

Aria rolled over in bed, groaning when she blinked her eyes open, then jumping up and smiling when she realized what day it was. No more A. No more fear. No more texts. No more secrets. A buzz from her phone signaled that she was getting a text. She opened it and smiled at the message from Ezra. "Morning love. Happy A free day! Ready for an intriguing class on profound verbs?" The brunette chuckled at thee text and messaged him back. "Happy A free day as well. And very funny. You don't even teach here anymore. Besides, you know I hate verbs ;)" She smiled and turned off her phone, knowing she would see her boyfriend soon when he picked her up. Just not soon enough for her liking.

* * *

><p><p>

Spencer was already up by the time the sun had risen. She had woken up at around 2:00 that morning and her excitement wouldn't let her fall back asleep. Around 6:00 she got a text from Toby. "Happy A free day love! Ready for school? Like I need to ask lol." She grinned and quickly replied. "Happy A free day! And yes I'm ready for school. I'll be over at around 6:30 or so, see you then." She grinned at the message and hit send. She then threw her phone on her bed and picked up her outfit that she had placed on her bed the night before- a simple yet stylish dress. She stood admiring it in the mirror for a brief moment before starting to get ready for her first day without true fear since she was sixteen.

* * *

><p><p>

Emily and Maya held hands as the musician pulled up to the school and they got out of the car happily. Spencer and Toby, Caleb and Hanna, and Aria and Ezra were waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. "Happy A free day!" the three couples cheered in unison. "Happy A free day!" both girls spoke at the same time as well and laughed. "Feels good ya know, not having to worry about hearing our phones ring with an unknown number every second," Spencer sighed, resting her head in Toby's lap and locking their hands together.

"Tell me about it," Emily agreed. She sat on the steps and pulled her girlfriend into her lap, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and kissing her cheek softly. "We should celebrate tonight," Caleb proposed. "I'm all in!" Maya and Hanna agreed in harmony and laughed. "Sure, where at?" Aria asked. "My place. My mom's the least likely to notice that she has wine missing," the blonde girl chuckled.

After a bit of arranging they agreed to all be at Hanna's by around 7:00 that night to celebrate their freedom from A. The bell ringing interrupted the conversation and everyone went their separate ways, all of them excited from the thought of a night they could relax and have fun with the people closest to them.

* * *

><p><p>

Spencer pulled up to her friends house at about 7:06 that evening. She walked up to the door and knocked, walking inside when she heard a voice call "it's open!" She saw everyone sitting in a circle on the floor in what appeared to be an intense game. Hanna was sitting with Caleb's arms locked around her waist, Ezra had Aria's legs thrown over his lap and his arms around her neck, Emily had her legs around Maya's waist and had the shorter girl pulled back against her, and Toby sat alone.

"You know I could've been a serial killer that you just welcomed into your home," the brunette laughed from the doorway to the living room. "Yeah but you weren't. Come on Ezra, think of something already!" Hanna demanded. "Alright alright. Never have I ever... Gotten a tattoo," he smirked. "Dammit!" Maya, Hanna, Caleb, and Toby cursed simultaneously and each took a drink. When no one else moved the darker skinned musician looked back at her girlfriend. "Why didn't you drink babe?" she smirked.

Emily's eyes got wide and she nearly choked on her water. "I told you not to say anything!" she hissed, making a grab at Maya, but the shorter girl was already diving behind Hanna for protection. "Wait wait wait, EMILY, has a TATTOO? This I gotta see," the blonde gave her friend a wicked grin and the swimmer's cheeks burned scarlet. "She was drunk when she got it, but yes she had one. And sorry Han. I'd have her show you, but it's in a place for my eyes only," Maya grinned devilishly, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"And your lips only," Hanna teased. They burst out into laughter and Emily's face turned deep crimson. "How drunk are they?" Spencer laughed, sitting beside Toby as he wrapped an arm around her. He poured her a glass of wine and leaned back against the couch. "We're playing 'Never Have I Ever' Spence. I'm sure you can guess how drunk they are," Aria chuckled. Maya recovered from her laughing fit and made her way back over to Emily, kissing the blushing girl softly in reassurance. "Alright, my turn," Toby announced. "Never have I ever... Had sex in a public place," he chuckled.

Maya looked up for a moment, then let out a breath of relief. "Wait, define public," Caleb instructed. "Anywhere with more than ten people present within a 20 foot radius," Toby answered. "Wait... Nope I'm still good," Maya teased. Emily slapped her arm playfully and the musician chuckled, taking the swimmer's hand in her own. Ezra and Aria both took a sip and a moment later Hanna took one as well. "My turn," the blonde's voice slurred a bit as she talked.

"Hmm... Never have I ever been involved in a threesome," she laughed, eyeing the group suspiciously. "What if it started as a threesome but ended as a fivesome?" Caleb asked. Hanna slapped his arm for real and Maya forced herself not to burst into laughter. "Kidding babe! Kidding!" he promised. She relaxed and turned back around. No one took a drink so Aria spoke. "Never have I ever... Been in love," she grinned, kissing Ezra softly.

"I will drink to that!" Hanna cheered, taking a sip of her wine. "Cindy Crawford!" Maya cheered, raising her glass and earning a slap on her arm from Emily. "Kidding babe. I only have eyes for you," she promised. "You better," the swimmer mumbled, kissing her girlfriend softly. After a few more declarations of love and finding out a few more interesting facts about each other, they decided to watch a movie.

Hanna turned on "Annabelle", causing Emily and Aria to whimper. "Do we have to watch a horror movie?" the swimmer wined. "Come on babe, just close your eyes when it's scary," Maya chuckled, pulling her girlfriend back into her arms. "But it's all scary!" Aria protested, burying her face in Ezra's shoulder. "Get over it guys," Spencer laughed.

Emily threw a pillow at her and cuddled closer into Maya while Ezra wrapped his arms protectively around his girlfriend. Through most of the movie Hanna, Maya, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Ezra watched intently, while Aria and Emily kept their heads down and their eyes off the screen. By the time it was over, everyone had curled a bit closer to their lover and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
